


Pancakes In the Morning

by FortisPuella



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Bonding, Breakfast, Brothers, But I love Damian Wayne, Cooking, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Is a great brother, Friendship, I love Dick so much, Pancakes, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisPuella/pseuds/FortisPuella
Summary: Dick Grayson wants to do something nice with all of his brothers in the house, because he is a sweet older brother.





	Pancakes In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness I love Dick Grayson so much. Hopefully I'll be writing more fics about him soon.

Dick Grayson got up early. He wasn’t normally an early riser, what with what he did at night. But today was special. It was a brisk December morning and normally Dick would want nothing more than to lay tucked under his blankets. But today Dick nearly jumped out of bed, shoving his feet into a pair of slippers and throwing a warm robe around his pjs. Dick walked over to his window and threw the curtains open. A thin layer of snow covered the ground. Dick breathed in deeply and let out a slow breath he could see. Dick turned and strode out of his room, quietly closing the door behind him. Dick nimbly tiptoed down the stairs, making sure not to make a sound. Humming slightly, Dick made his way into the kitchen. Dick opened the refrigerator, pulling out eggs and milk. Reaching into the pantry, Dick grabbed flour, sugar, baking powder and salt. Dick deposited the items onto the counter. Dick walked over to a rack of aprons. Dick selected one at random and threw it over his robe. Dick walked back to his pile, grabbing a mixing bowl as he went. He began combining the ingredients together. When Dick was satisfied with a good consistency, he set the batter aside. Dick then took out a large pan, placed it on a burner, and clicked the stove on. The kitchen warmed slightly from the heat. Dick leaned against the counter, smiling slightly to himself.

 

“Greyson?” came a sleepy voice. Dick turned around. Damian was standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” grumbled Damian. Dick chuckled.

 

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” Damian frowned.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Oh! Well…” Dick shifted his weight, uncomfortably. “Since it’s kind of rare for all of us to be home together I thought I’d make pancakes for everyone.” Damian starred at Dick.

 

“DRAKE! TODD!” shouted Damian. “GET DOWN HERE. DICK’S GONE CRAZY.”

 

“Really, Damian?” said Dick, slightly annoyed. “I was gonna let them sleep a little longer. The pan’s barely hot yet.” Damian smiled a devilish smile.

 

“I am sure they would not want to miss this.”

 

Dick heard a loud thump and heavy footsteps from above him. Through the doorway, Dick saw Jason Todd pelting down the stair. Half way down, Jason abandoned running all together and launched himself over the railing, landing rather dramatically, with his guns raised.

 

“What’s going on? Is it Scarecrow? Poison Ivy? Who whammied Dick!” shouted Jason.

 

“No one whammied Dick.” said Damian, cooley.

 

“What the fuck brat? I come in here ready to shoot and Dick’s making pancakes?”

 

“Dick’s making pancakes? Who's blackmailing you?” said Tim Drake, appearing behind Jason.

 

“What? I can’t do something nice for my brothers while Bruce and Alfred are away?” said Dick indignantly.

 

“Guys, stop teasing him. Thanks Dick.” said Tim, sitting down at a bar stool. Damian gave a half smile and sat down next to Tim. Jason grumbled slightly, but put away his guns and slumped into a chair as well. Dick grinned and turned back to his cooking. He carefully poured batter in the frying pan. With a flick of his wrist he flipped the pancake.

 

“Tim, could you get some plates.” Tim nodded and pulled out several plates from the cupboard and placed them in front of Jason and Damian.

 

“Thanks. Okay who's up first?”

 

“Me.” said Damian. Dick grinned and placed a pancake onto Damian’s empty plate.

 

“What’s that supposed to be?” asked Damian.

 

“A computer” said Dick, placing butter and syrup next to Damian.

 

“It’s a square.” said Damian.

 

“Computer’s are square.” reasoned Dick. Damian shrugged slightly and started pouring syrup.

 

“Alright. Who’s next? Jason? What shape do you want?” asked Dick.

 

“A knife!” yelled Jason. “No a gun!”

 

“I would also like a weapon.” says Damian. “Here, Drake, you can have this one.” Damian slid the pancake over to Todd, who started eating. Dick chuckled and turned to the pan again.

 

“So, Dick, what’s with the sudden cooking?” asked Jason, smirking.

 

“I’m just really glad to have my brothers here.”

 

“Pfff, if you cook II might come over more. These aren’t half bad.” said Jason, taking a bite of his knife shaped pancake. “They’re still not as good as Alfred’s though. But they’re better than I make.” continued Jason.

 

“No one cooks like Alfred.” laughed Tim.

 

“I can cook.” said Damian.

 

“Bullshit you can cook.” shouted Jason.

 

“Can you stop yelling? It’s too early for that.” grumbled Tim. “I’m going to make some coffee.”

 

“Make enough for me.” said Jason.

 

“And me.” piped up Damian.

 

“You’re too young for coffee.” said Tim.

 

“I am sure I was drinking coffee before _you,”_ growled Damian.

 

“Calm down pipsqueak. You can have half a cup.” smirked Jason.

 

“Don’t encourage him Todd.”

 

“I’ll encourage whoever I want replacement!”

 

“I’d like another pancake!” shouted Damian above Jason and Tim fighting.

 

Dick turned back to the stove, smiling. The house was louder than it had been in a long while, and now it was being filled with the voices of his brother. Dick wanted to savor this memory, of all three of them, together. His thoughts were cut short as Tim shouted,

 

“Dick! The pancakes burning!”


End file.
